


Felix Natalis (Happy Birthday)

by Darthweenie235



Series: wyatt and willow [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: Waverly Earp's Birthday.





	Felix Natalis (Happy Birthday)

_Nicole stood shirtless in their living room._

_She hooked her thumbs in her tan leather belt, the black of her Stetson contrasting the paleness of her skin. Waverly’s mouth was agape as she looked, admiring the goddess in front of her. Every rise and fall, peak and trough of her abs. The soft curve or her chest, hidden by a slate coloured bra. The slight pink flush that gave colour to her skin and cheeks._

_Nicole cocked a brow and the corner of her mouth eased up into a dangerous smirk. “Miss Waverly Earp, I’ve heard you’ve been a very bad girl-“ Nicole unhooked the handcuffs at the back of her belt “And I am here to see you get what you deserve.” Nicole growled her voice low and husky, letting the metal restraints dangle loosely from one hand._

_“Oh...” Was all Waverly managed to breathe as Nicole prowled closer, her heavy boots thudding on the hardwood floor with every step she took._

_“Is that all you have to say for yourself Miss Earp? Oh?” Nicole questioned, stopping when she was just out of Waverly’s reach._

_“Nicole-“_

_“That’s Sherriff to you.” Nicole interrupted, her hand moving from her belt to adjust the Stetson on her head, shifting the peak downwards to shadow her eyes as she stood, just looking, her gaze burning into Waverly. So stern. So sexy._

_“But Sherriff Haught I promise I am nothing but a good girl, I’ve done nothing wrong.” Waverly pleaded, looking through her lashes using the ditsiest voice she could manage, a slight southern accent poking through._

_“That’s not what I have come to believe Miss Earp. I mean just looky here-“ Nicole gestured to her bare torso “I do believe my lack of uniform is your doing. Am I correct?” Nicole grinned knowing full well exactly what every one of her words was dong to Waverly. “It’s a criminal offence to attempt to seduce an officer of the law.”_

_“Oh Sherriff what are you going to do to me?” Waverly questioned from where she stood in a very short skirt and knee high boots, her shirt lost before their torturous role-play began._

_“That depends on whether you think you can behave from now on-“_

“Happy birthday mom!” one of her children exclaimed excitedly, jumping on the bed, followed by the other.

Rudely awoken from her blissfully erotic dream, Waverly groaned and slid further under the covers away from the outside world.

Waverly poked her head out from her nest. “Let me sleeeeeppp!” She whined as the jumping continued.

Nicole laughed from where she was stood in the doorway, looking at her wife and children. Or lack of.  She turned around, looking at the floor behind her with a frown.

Waverly grumbled and pushed her way through the mountain of pillows and duvet covering her, her hair going in every which way, making Nicole’s breath catch in her throat, an unnecessary reminder of just how in love she was.

Very slowly, little Wesley Earp Haught, at the ripe old age of 9 months, came crawling round the corner and into the bedroom. The copper haired boy sat up on his bum and squealed, clapping his hands together in glee.

Waverly quickly stood up, flinging the covers aside, and scooped up her baby off the floor, spinning him round. Wesley giggled and clapped again grinning a toothy smile. He had not long started teething so his gummy mouth had two pearly whites at the front, one at the top and one at the bottom.

“Hey baby boy! Did they leave you behind?!” Waverly cooed blowing raspberries on his rosy cheeks, running a hand through his full head of auburn hair. “Who’s mommy happy baby boy!” He squealed in reply “that’s right you are! Yes you are!”

Wyatt stood and Wesley leaned for him “Come here little man and we’ll go put the coffee on for momma yeah?” He stated and the three Earp Haught children went down the stairs, Wesley making noise all the way down, swapping from sibling to sibling as he was unable to decide who he wanted cuddles off. Willow plonked him on the floor and he was quite happy to crawl around in his nappy, finding toys which were strewn across the living room and putting them in his mouth.

This left Waverly and Nicole upstairs. Alone.

“You know I was having the best dream before you so rudely interrupted.” Waverly stated, fiddling with the hem of Nicole’s white tank, feeling like a naughty teenager all over again.

“Oh yeah?” Nicole grinned, placing her hands on Waverly’s waist and pulling her close so they breathed the same air. “Was I in it?” She asked

“Hm hmm.” Waverly answered leaning her forehead against the redheads.

“And what was I doing?”

“Well, for a start you were wearing that sexy black hat of yours.” Waverly started, fiddling with the hairs at the back of Nicole’s neck. “And those khaki pants that make your ass look amazeballs,” Nicole chuckled, moving them forward into the room and kicking the door shut with her heel, letting it slam.

“I got a feeling they’re gonna need to boil the kettle more than once down there.” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear causing a shiver to run the length of her body.

Unable to control herself any longer, Waverly pulled Nicole down and joined their lips, the redhead smiling into the kiss. “Happy Birthday baby.”

Downstairs, Wyatt picked up his little brother and made for the door.

“You got his nappy bag wills? Aunt Nonna’s got all the cases we packed last week.”  He asked jingling a set of plastic keys in front of Wesley, who took them gratefully,  and put them straight in his mouth.

“Shit.” Willow cursed. “It’s upstairs in the nursery.”

Wyatt laughed “You can get that I’ll put Wes in the truck. Grab some of his clothes and my toothbrush whilst you’re up there.”  He asked looking at his baby brothers baby grow

Willow groaned and pulled her headphones out of her bag, plugging them in. She pressed play, turned up the volume to the max and made for the stairs trying not to gag.

Within five minutes she came sprinting out of the house not even bothering to lock the front door, her cheeks as red as her hair and jumped in the passenger seat.

“You ok there Wills?” Wyatt sought, trying not to laugh at how his sister wouldn’t make eye contact with him.

“Yep, just drive to aunt Nonna’s I don’t wanna talk about it.” She said cringing.

“Did you get my toothbrush?”

“You’ll just have to go without.”

In the upstairs shower, Nicole and Waverly laughed through the steam. They really needed to start locking the doors.

Unsurprisingly, it took them another hour to get out of the shower.

“Nic?” Waverly called from the bedroom whilst her wife was brushing her teeth

She heard Nicole spit in the sink. “Yeah babe?” She replied, walking into the bedroom, towel slung over her shoulder and toothpaste surrounding her mouth.

“Where are our children?” Waverly asked with slight concern in her voice.

“They took Wesley to Wyn’s for a bit, I’m pretty sure they said Ava was gonna help teach him how to play cricket.”  She lied trying to hide her smirk.

“Good luck to them he can’t even walk yet.” Waverly humoured. “I can’t believe they’re 17 and he’s 9 months old it makes me feel like a dinosaur.”

“You can tell with those grey hairs.” Nicole laughed, running away as Waverly’s slipper hit the wall behind where she was just stood.

“Nicole Haught you’re a shit ticket!” she yelled after her wife who just laughed.

“Get dressed dinosaur we’ve got places to be!”

Nicole skipped down the stairs and texted Wynonna.

*

At the homestead, Wynonna was running round closing windows and locking doors when her phone buzzed.

_Haughtstuff (11:36)_

_Leaving in 30. Are the kids ok?_

_Wynonna (11:37)_

_Wesley sleeping. Willow and Ava watching TV. Wyatt gone to get Chase.  Make sure you get my baby sister to the airport on time or we WILL leave without you. Also Wes did a nasty in his diaper, stung my eyes, you sure there’s no whiskey in his bottles? Because that was definitely an Earp turd._

_Haughtstuff (11:39)_

_He’s an Earp alright._

“Kids! Get your suitcases in the minibus!” Wynonna shouted rounding the corner into the living room, where no-one even batted an eyelid. “Come on! Drop your nuts and move your buts! Wyatt and Chase will be here soon then we’re wheels up in twenty!” Wynonna yelled clapping her hands at which willow and Ava scurried up the stairs to help Dolls with the suitcases.

Wynonna looked down and Wesley in his car seat, who was blissfully unaware of the world around him as he slept. A bomb could have dropped on the house and he would be none the wiser. “Wesley Earp-Haught what are we gonna do with you?” She asked, her question left unanswered as she picked up the car seat, Wyatt and Chase bundling through the door, hands clasped.

“Good everyone’s here all that’s- “  Wynonna was interrupted by a loud thud and a cricket ball flying across the upstairs landing, which in turn woke Wesley up.

Wyatt looked at Wynonna, his eyes wide as his little brothers bottom lip quivered. Wynonna looked at Wyatt, her eyes just as panicked. Chase froze, recognising the way Wesley tucked his legs up so he was in the foetal position. He daren’t move.  Wynonna gently put the car seat down on the hard wood floor and Wesley’s balled fists moved to rub his eyes as chest began to heave up and down.

“Shit.” She cursed. A full meltdown was t-minus 10 seconds away and operation tantrum prevention was in full swing.  “Chase you get the baby, Wyatt get his binkie and ill warm a bottle!” She ordered like it was a military operation and everyone scarpered.

Chase unclipped Wesley and scooped him up, pulling him close to his chest as white hot tears began to spill, soaking the material on Chase’s shoulder and sobs wracked his tiny body, his screaming muffled as he tugged on Chase’s shirt in his precious little hands. Wyatt ran into the living room tearing into the nappy bag, holding the pale blue muslin cloth high in triumph and sprinting back across the living room, hopping over toys and jumping the couch almost over dramatically as there was not a second to spare.  He thrust the cloth into his baby brother’s arms and Wesley scrunched it into his little fists, claiming some comfort as Chase gently rubbed his back, rocking form side to side. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before, Chase had been around since way before Wesley was even born and spent even more time at the Earp-Haught since then. Everyone considered him family now.

Wynonna sprinted into the room holding his bottle out just in time as his screams had began to dramatically increase in volume as he grew more and more upset about being woken up. Chase shifted him from his shoulder and cradled him with one arm, Wynonna plonked the bottle in his open mouth and he bit down greedily, his noise ceasing instantly.  With his free hand, chase held the bottle in place and the three of them sighed with relief. Mission success.

Wyatt looked at Chase cradling his baby brother, and felt the familiar warmth of total love bloom in his chest. What he felt in his heart for his boyfriend was love. He loved him and there was no doubt. They’d said it before, on those quiet nights in and those wild nights out. He remembered the first time they’d said it, the feeling completely shared, on a rare quiet night out watching the stars only a few months ago.   

“Have you inherited your Mam’s heart eyes or have you been practising?” Wynonna quizzed waving a hand in front of her nephews face as he stared at his boyfriend “go get your sister and my hell spawn. Chase be a babe and put Wes in the bus?” 

Wynonna distributed her orders and the house was suddenly busy with movement as luggage and children were ferried in and out. Willow carried Ava out of the house and away from her beloved cricket bat over her shoulder, kicking and screaming, Wyatt walking behind them trying to calm the ten year old down.  Dolls came down the stairs with the final two suitcases and looked at Wynonna.

“Your daughter is the child from hell.” He stated bluntly, placing his hands on Wynonna’s waist and looking down at her.

“That’s on you!” She contested slapping his arm playfully.

“No Earp, she’s definitely your child, she just squared up to Willow for taking a sip of her juice box. The only person I’ve seen get so defensive over a drink is you.” He remarked with a chuckle.

“She really does live up to the hell spawn nickname.”

“And the Earp surname.”

*

“Why won’t you tell me where we’re goiiiinnnggggg?” Waverly whined from the passenger seat.

“Because it’s a surprise!” Nicole chuckled

“But it’s my birthday!” Waverly tried to argue.

“Which is why we arranged this surprise?”

“We?” Waverly asked curiously, trying to gain some intelligence on the matter.

“My lips are sealed.” Nicole stated, zipping her lips mockingly.

 

It took an hour and a half to reach their intended destination. Precisely half an hour longer they were supposed to as Waverly got a little too handsy trying to force Nicole into answering her questions. Therefore Nicole was _forced_ to pull over and show Waverly exactly what she thought of that interrogation method.

“The airport?”

“Yep.” Nicole confirmed gesturing to the mass of buildings, terminals and runways seen in front of them.

“Why are we at the airport?”

“CUZ WE’RE GOING TO ROME BITCHES!”  Wynonna yelled enthusiastically, running past them with an excessively large suitcase dragging behind her, the wheels barely touching the concrete beneath them.

Waverly turned around to find her family, bar her older sister, climbing out of dolls’ seven seater truck, which looked comically small for six people and a car seat to fit.

“Nicole, we’re going to Rome?” Waverly asked looking up at her with wide eyes.

“Happy birthday baby”

“Nicole but what about work and-“

“Waves shhh, don’t worry about any of that, it’s all covered.” Nicole said calming Waverly’s worries.

After a moment the brunette smiled a radiant smile. A smile that made Nicole’s heart stop in awe of the beautiful woman she so very luckily got to marry

“So we’re really going to Rome?” Waverly asked quietly, her small frame now buzzing with excitement.

“We sure are baby, it’s your birthday after all.”

 

Waverly was truly spoilt by her family in Rome. They surprised her with presents and celebrated her birthday over the whole ten days they were there. They went and saw the Colosseum, with much complaining from Wynonna about her feet hurting, they travelled 150 mile south to the buried city of Pompeii and stayed the night in Naples. They saw all they were able to pack into the week and a half they were there, dinner under the roman sky, breakfast by the River Tiber. It was spectacular.

And now that trip held a very special place in the hallway of the Earp- Haught household. Its memory captured by a photo of the nine of them stood on the Ponte Sant'Angelo Bridge. Wynonna and dolls stood arm in arm, Ava between their legs, her brown skin outlined by Dolls’ white chino shorts, which Wynonna teased him mercilessly about but secretly loved.  Wyatt and Chase were hand in hand next to Nicole who was hugging Waverly from behind, and Willow stood proudly on the end, aviators perched on her purgatory softball cap grinning as little Wesley Earp-Haught stood on his own two feet, gleaming with absolute delight as he clung to his sister’s hands, his arms above his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know today is the 30th and Waverly Earp's birthday was September 8th but please forgive me! I really hope you liked it and i genuinely have no excuse for not posting in such a long time.  
> As always, you can drop by on tumblr at Darthweenie235


End file.
